Out of the ashes
by PurplePencilWriter
Summary: AU:What if Leia through the Force managed to communicate to Darth Vader through a dream as a small child? He closed his eyes to check swiftly through the Force if it was who his heart longed for her to be.. to see if he could feel the familar force signature he hadn't felt in six years that he had before felt coming from Padme's womb. And there it was. *****Now with a sequel****
1. Breathe

_Vader found himself with his eyes closed taking a deep breath through his nostrils. He felt and knew it was an actual breath on his own with no help from his suit; in fact despite his eyes being closed he knew he wasn't wearing his suit._

 _ **How?**.._

 _He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He could feel he was standing on his own two legs, the ones he was born with. His hands..he looked at them both. Both were his too, one was not mechanical. He reached and felt for his face and the top of his head. He no longer had scars from being burnt and he had hair again, including brows. He looked to be wearing Jedi clothing._

 ** _"I don't understand.."_**

 _He looked up at his surroundings. He was standing in a field full of flowers, a few feet from him there was a lake. He could hear the singing of birds. It all reminded him of his time he had spent with Padme on Naboo._

 ** _Where am I?_**

 _He took in another breath, but this time with his mouth. The air seemed to taste sweet to him. He took in another breath. It was as if he was drinking a glass of wonderfully refreshing cold water on a hot day with each breath._

 _He heard what sounded like a giggle from behind. Grabbing his saber and tuning it on the buzzing sound of his red saber was clearly heard as he swiftly turned around and took a defensive stance, ready to destroy._

 _"Boo!" A small voice said through a giggle just as he had turned._

 _He was greeted with the sight of a small little girl with long brown hair, her hands covering her mouth to keep from seemingly erupt with laughter. She looked no older than six._

 _His yellow eyes pierced and narrowed with hatred and annoyance at the little girl in the midst of his confusion. His nostrils flared. Her small brown ones stared up at his eyes happily and excitedly, seemingly unfazed my his fierce expression and cruel eyes._

 _ **Her eyes**.. **they look**.. **familiar**?_

 _"Found you, Daddy!"_


	2. Heartbeat

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites!**

* * *

 _Visibly distraught Vader turned off his saber and stood upright before_ _taking a step back from the small smiling girl._

 _What did he just hear her say?_

 _" **What did you call me**?" Vader inquired incredulously before it finally clicked for him where the familiarity of her eyes came from as he stared into them intensely._

 _ **Her eyes! Padme's?!**_

 _"I found you, Daddy!"_

 _He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to shake off the thoughts that were rising in his heart._

 ** _No! No! It can't be! It's not possible._** _Vader_ _chastised himself mentally._

 ** _The child..she..both..they're..gone.._**

 ** _Wait.. Remember where you are and your appearance. You must be dreaming._**

 ** _"I'm dreaming."_** _Vader said to himself out loud with his eyes closed putting a hand to his face, feeling the smooth skin._

 _Yes, he was dreaming, that was for certain but dreaming was such a rare occurrence for Vader. Usually what dreams he did have were of painful memories, but he knew with the feeling of the force all around him so deeply and strongly and it being of the light side that this was not merely a dream but a dream caused from a force user_.

 _ **She could be manipulating her appearance..someone masquerading**._

 _"I found you, Daddy!"_

 _The words were echoing in his ears and heart as he closed his eyes to check swiftly through the force if it was who his heart longed for her to be.._ _to see if he could feel the familar force signature he hadn't felt in six years that he had before felt coming from Padme's womb._

 _And there it was._

 ** _"How?"_**

 _It was all he Vader could manage to say before l_ _osing all strength in his legs causing him to fall to his knees, his saber falling from his weakened hands to the ground before him right after_

 _ **Ani, I'm pregnant.**_

 ** _That's wonderful_**

 _ **Anakin, You're breaking my heart!**_

 ** _You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!_**

 _ **It seems, in your anger, you killed her.**_

 _Looking up, coming back into the now Vader_ _found himself with both his hands in the grass underneath himself, holding himself up before he looked up at the small girl who stared back at him with visible concern on her face and worry. She had moved much closer as he had been reliving the past. Her hand cautiously and very slowly reached out to him until the tips of her fingers touched his shoulder tenderly as tears started to fill her eyes._

 _He could feel her fear and worry and sadness for him through the force._

 _It was foreign to him to feel such feelings directed towards him after all the years that had passed the feelings he felt directed towards him for the last six years from others were feelings of fear and anger._

 _As they both stared at each other in silence momentarily that's when he truly knew in his heart; this was his child._

 _This was his child and he knew it. It was just so strong in the force. Yet none of this made sense to him. He could feel anguish fill his heart at the sight of the tears in her eyes and her emotional turmoil._

 _"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, her brows furrowed in sadness._

 _ **She looks so much like her**._

 _" **Are you a ghost**?" He asked in wonder weak from shock. He memorized her face, __captivated by her._

 _A smile spread across her face as tears rolled down her cheeks, falling off of her chin. She shook her head adamantly and sniffed._

 _"No. I'm not. I'm alive. I didn't die, daddy. Mama did though." She sadly said with a frown, looking down._

 _The thought of the emperor suddenly came to his mind and rage filled him._

 ** _Did he lie to me about my child?_**

 _If it wasn't for his daughter being there he knew he would have given into his rage completely._

 _Blinking the anger away, noting her would deal with him and that issue later Vader stared at the girl in awe as his hand subconsciously had moved to touch her face. She was so beautiful, so precious._

 _ **His** child._

 _His **child**._

 _ **Their** child..was alive._

 _His hand was not even an inch away from touching her cheek when her eyes suddendly widened and she looked over her shoulder as if she had heard something causing Vader to look in the same direction too, wondering what is it that she had heard._

 _"I have to leave now." She said as she turned her head back to her father sadly._

 _" **What? No**!" He said grabbing her shoulders tightly, his anger flaring at the thought of her leaving him. His eyes glowed a brighter yellow. He had just gotten his child back. He would not lose her again._

 _She momentarly winced in pain before pouting._

 _"I have to."_

 _She sent him feelings of her sadness to him that she was feeling at that moment of the idea of leaving him. He lessened his grip, realizing once the child's feelings had hit him that he had grabbed her too tightly in his anger which brought back the memory of him having choked Padme through the force._

 _His hands hit the ground and held him up again as anguish filled him and rage at the memory of what he had done to Padme and at what he had just done to their child._

 _Suddenly he felt in the midst of his pain tiny arms wrap around his shoulders hugging him, causing him to become still, not used to such affection._

 _"I'll see you again, Daddy.. Don't look for me, please. I'll come back to see you."_

" _ **Wait! No**_!" He cried reaching out to grab her as the beautiful world and she too quickly desolved before his eyes just before he found himself awakening in his room which was made specifically for when he slept. He had instantly sat up with a gasp for air when he had awoken, the room quickly provided air into his lungs as needed. Sweat thickly covered his face, making him look as if he had just ran miles. He looked down at his hands.

They were trembling like the rest of his body. Now he had reunited back with reality, back to the aftermath of the injuries he had sustained on Musafar. False legs and a false arm. No longer any brows and hair. Scars. Drops of sweat were falling off of his face as he closed his eyes and began through the force searching desperately for his daughter's force signature and her location as hard as he could in his current condition.

And then interrupting his focus he heard her familiar pure and innocent small little voice fill his mind.

"I'll come back, Daddy. Don't worry about me. I'm okay. I love you."

"Wait!" He pleaded. "Tell me your name!"

After a long pause she spoke.

"My name's Leia.".

 _Of course_. A small smile appeared on his face. The name he told Padme he wanted if they had had a girl.

And with that Vader was left in silence, wondering why it was she had had to go. Her force energy he could detect somewhere in the galaxy but not pinpoint its location. That, he felt she was sheilding from him.

 _Someone so young, yet so strong in the force._ _How was it possible?_

* * *

"You did good young one." A pleased male voice said warmly to Leia. The glowing person out of whom came the voice was sitting on her large bed beside her feet with a smile as leia was panting for breath after having so intensely used the force.

"Thank you, Master Qui Gon." She said smiling in return.

.


	3. Guilty Conscience

**Author's note** : Posting this now. But I might have to edit it later.

.

.

.

* * *

Anakin found himself laughing as he and young little Leia sat in the small plane, she was sitting on his lap, her legs far too short to reach the floor at her six years of age. He had just showed her how one should began to prepare for take off. Her miserable attempt at recreating his instructions caused him to laugh.

"Well, you got the first four things right." He said warmly correcting her as he undid the switches she had just flipped on.

"But, Darling, if we tried flying right now we'd wouldn't be able to breath in space!"

Immediately her tiny face reddened in embarrassment at the news and she looked down at her feet sadly.

"Oh..Oops." She said quietly, obviously ashamed.

Her expressive feelings didn't go unnoticed by him. He gave her shoulder a small squeeze of encouragement

"Oops?" He repeated jokingly before suddenly tickling her armpits causing her to explode in laughter.

Her unease seemed to melt away as she fell into a fit of laughter and felt her father send through the Force his thoughts of pride he had of her attempts.

 _You didn't get everything wrong and you're very young. Don't be so hard on yourself! It's your first real lesson and you got plenty of time to learn! I didn't know everything I know now when I was your age._

He said to her mentally as he continued to tickle her.

Her laughter was music to his ears.

"Oops? Is that all you have to say?! That calls for more than oops, my little Leia!"

He playfully said laughing while still tickling her.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Anakin and Leia had spent most of the day together. He had begun to teach her the starting points of flying. They had even went on a safe brief ride in the air in a secluded place, he allowing her to just hold straight the wheel of the plane for a while which she did so successfully.

He had packed food and they had eaten early in the morning before leaving. They had had a nice hearty family breakfast, all three of them; He Padme and Leia.

Freshly squeezed Asqwa juice. Asqwa being a black hardshelled spike covered fruit native to the planet that was sweet and similar tasting to pineapple juice. it's juice was a deep burgady red, quite the opposite of it's blue flesh inside the hard shell.

And they had all each had ( though Leia couldn't finish all her breakfast, it was all too much for her being so young and small) a large omelette full of vegetables and various meats with cheese added in and a mix of various fruits on the table in a small bowl that they were free to pluck from and take as wanted.

Anakin had brought both of them snacks and lunch to eat later on and some things to drink, though he could hear both his and Leia's stomach growling ferociously despite their meals they had eaten as they walked through the door of their home after having been warmly welcomed back by Padme.

He had wondered if they had burned all their calories laughing so much together hence their hunger.

"So, how did it go?" Padme asked smiling as she locked the door behind the two.

Anakin had set down their empty lunchboxes tiredly near the door. Immediately a maid type droid quickly attended to the empty lunchboxes and swiftly took off to the kitchen sink to clean the utensils and plates inside of them and would after dispose of any garbage inside them.

The small family of three made their way to the dinner sitting outside that had been awaiting Anakin and Leia out on the balcony.

Tonight's dinner surroundings would be as planned; it would be during the setting of the sun so that they could all three enjoy the wonderful view of the various colors of the sky as the sun slowly sank into the horizon as they sat to eat.

The pleasant smell of food touched Anakin's nostrils causing his mouth to water. Leia skipped along happily freely behind both her parents as they walked before her.

"It took awhile, but she finally got it. She's gifted." Anakin said proudly, grinning widely.

"Ah. Chip off the o'l block then?" Padme teased causing him to smile and blush, shly looking away from her gaze in embarrassment appearing flattered.

"So, what's for dinner?" Smiling, Anakin asked, changing the subject quickly, looking down flustered as he walked, still recovering from her comment.

"Salad and soup. And for dessert chocolate cake."

"Great." He sighed, giving his stomach a tap, pleased at her answer.

"That certainly sounds good." He murmured.

Padme smiled back in response as she stepped out unto the balcony before him and approached her usual chair at the table.

"How's that sound to you, Leia?" Padme asked expectantly with a smile, turning around to gaze at her daughter as she had placed a hand on her chair, preparing to pull it out to sit on.

The sound of silence when there should of been a response had caused Anakin to turn around and look at where he had expected Leia to be.

But she wasn't there. She was no where in plain sight.

Turning to Anakin Padme looked at him sadly.

"Now why would she run off like that? She knows better." Padme asked, her voice full of disapointment.

"It's ok." Anakin reassured comforting her.

"I'll go get her. Maybe she went to grab one of her dolls to eat with us like she used to when she was younger." He offered with a smile.

Padme nodded considering.

"Anakin, you might be right. But, I'll go." Padme said kindly. "I've been sitting all day at home while you've been busy teaching. Please go sit down and eat and I'll go get her. You go relax and eat. Don't wait for us."

"Are you sure?"

Padme nodded in reply and made her way back into their home, calling out to Leia by name.

Anakin found himself as he sat down to eat letting out a sigh. He knew after this meal he was going to sleep until dawn.

Who knew time spent with little girls could be so exausting?

Not even lightsaber battles had left him this tired.

He smiled.

But he had enjoyed every moment of their time they had spent together. He wouldn't trade a second of it for it for all the stars or planets in the world.

He set some salad on his empty plate and his fork had just stabbed into a piece of black peppered oil covered avocado when a shrill scream that sounded like it came from Padme was heard.

It was so loud that when Anakin heard it it caused him to drop his fork which hit the ground with an audible clang as he ran quickly as he could into the house.

His speed had left him to look like a blur as he had ran.

When he entered his home Anakin froze at what he saw. A black cloaked figure stood in front of Padme, one of it's hands was out straight before itself with a gesture with it's hand that Anakin knew was a posture one would use for force choking and Padme's appearance and behavior agreed with his analysis.

Padme's hands were at her throat uselessly trying to free herself from the crushing invisable grip as she attemped to gasp for air, her face reddened.

Despite his multiple attempts to grab and pull out his lightsaber and attack this being and defend Padme, Anakin found he couldn't move his body not even an inch. It was as if he was frozen entirely in place. All he could do was watch and breathe. His feet felt heavily weighed down as if fused to the floor.

He tried to use the Force to push this monster away but it was futile.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He managed to scream at the cloaked figure as he watched his wife's eyes begun to roll back and her struggle to be free had turned into poor weak attemps.

"PADME!"

He watched in sheer horror as Padme's hands fell to her sides and her head dropped down.

That was when Anakin knew she was dead.

And then he found his being frozen in place had ceased, having collapsed immediately after Padme's death unto the floor.

A painful cry was heard. It was loud. So loud it hurt Anakin's ears. It took him a couple of seconds to realize it was coming from himself. It was his unspeakable pain pouring deep from within his heart and erupting from his lips into loud cries and wailing.

He couldn't think.

Couldn't breath.

The pain of his shattered heart caused his entire body to hurt along with it.

All he could do as tears flowed freely from his eyes was to let out animalistic wails.

 _Are you an angel?..._

 _I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune..._

 _It's beautiful. But I dont need this to remember you by._

 _...I love you_

 _You love me? ..._

 _... I thought that we had decided not to fall in love...that we'd be forced to live a lie..._

 _I truly deeply love you..._

 _Something wonderful has happened..Ani I'm pregnant..._

 _That's wonderful..._

 _This is a happy moment. Happiest moment of my life_...

 _How can someone so small effect him so completly? He knew in his heart this child of his had just completly changed his life from the moment of her conception. He had wondered this as he and Padme both looked upon their daughter moments after her birth. Padme was panting heavily, very tired from giving birth._

 _He was so greatful to the Force._

 _Padme had not died like he had dreamth during child birth and their baby was perfectlly healthy._

 _ **I couldn't be more happy.** H_ _e had thought just as Padme muttered weakly in exaustion._

 _"Leia."_

 _She had said matter of factly naming their daughter as the newborn started to cry..._

"Padme.. Padme.. N-no..No.." He muttered weakly.

Anakin still couldnt breath. He forgot how to. His breathing just became a reflexive gasp for air in between his bellowing sobs.

"The fun isn't over. You're forgetting something." A voice said interrupting his mourning.

"D-daddy.." A small voice fearfully squeaked.

"Leia?! No!" Anakin exclaimed, realizing what the cloaked being was insinuating.

He tried to stand up, to stand up and reach for his lightsaber to destroy this murderer, but it was to no avail.

He was back to not being able to move again.

Anakin watched in complete dread helplessly as Leia was grabbed from the collar of her shirt harshly by the cloaked being, pulling her out of hiding from behind an armchair, doll in her hand.

The monster put her before itself which meant also her being in front of Anakin.

"I beg.. You.. Please..st-stop. I don't know who you are..or w-what I did, but please don't harm-m her s-she's innocent..she's just a child..."

"An innocent child, huh?" The cloaked figure replied in an amused tone.

Leia was standing straight, appearing to be before the cloaked figure frozen by the dark side of the Force as also he was.

A wimper escaped her lips.

"Leia I'm here don't be afraid. Daddy's here, okay?" Anakin cried out loud trying to bring her comfort even if it was just a miniscule amount.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't watch any longer after having just seen the mysterious figure pull out from it's cloak a lightsaber and then ignited it revealing it to be a red lightsaber.

Only when Anakin had heard a thud he allowed his eyes to open and he looked down at both the lifeless bodies of both Padme and Leia before him.

All he could do was hope he would be next.

"K-kill me a-also, p-please." Anakin wept begging as tears repeatedly appeared and fell from his eyes.

The cloaked figure gave Leia's body a nudge with it's foot and then turned it's head and lifted it to Anakin, revealing a face; it was his own with yellow eyes.

"Her." His counterpart said pointing at Leia.

"These children."

And then a flash of white momentarly appeared in Anakin's sight and then he saw himself as he had been before six years ago standing before the younglings in the Jedi temple and watched himself slaughter them in pure horror.

"What's the difference?" He heard the voice of his yellow eyed self venomously ask in his mind.

* * *

It had been two days since the visitation of his child. He had been awaiting expectantly for her return though he knew not when it would be.

The recent dream had been a dream from the dark side of the Force.

It was he felt the dark side calling out to him, fanning at his already large flame, the flame being his stance in the dark side.

It was as if the dark side of the Force was calling out to him saying;

 **Dont leave. Stay. Look at _just_ an Inkling of what inner turmoil you will deal with if you become Skywalker again...**

Since the visitation of his child Leia Vader had felt a strong seducing of the light side of the Force more so than he liked to admit, which he would sternly push away when it would appear ...but it called out to him, to the pain he held in his darkned heart, to any goodness he had left that he held in it, any shadow of the former Anakin Skywalker.

 ** _Come. You can deal with this pain one day at a time. Return and be the father Leia deserves..._**

And thus came the visitation from the Dark side of the Force. So powerfully it had affected him..

With the light side there would be pain added unto pain for what he had done. Much more then he could fathom to face on his own with the tender heart of Skywalker..

He had been a walking definition of evil with the shell of a man for these last six years.

Yet the appearance of his child hand done severe damage to him concerning his firm stance in the dark side. It had chipped a whole at the evil in his heart like an ice pick..

No..not her appearance..but she did.

Grown men begging for their lives had done nothing for him to soften his heart. He'd kill them anyway and laugh about it while doing so and even after he'd laugh.

Yet this small child of his bewildered him that she could have such an effect on him in comparison.

* * *

 **10 years later**.

Leia hadn't wanted to lie. She so desperately even at her young age wanted to save him, her father Vader from the dark side.

And it broke her heart that she couldn't even try.

The force had shared with her along with Qui-Gon: that there was still goodness in him. She had felt it before she even met him and again when she did meet him. She could feel it even now.

There was still his former self buried and hidden inside Vader and she wanted so much to be able to try to reach out and save him as if he was someone unable to swim and was wildly waving his arms about in the sea, drowning.

When Leia had told her father she would return to him, she had expected to do so very very soon; as in the next night.

But she had felt the Force saying otherwise to which Master Qui-gon agreed with and so she obeyed and submitted herself to the Force and her Master as painful as it was to do so; crying herself secretly to bed routinely for the next ten years due to the pain of not being allowed to see her father and to try to reach out and attempt to him to persuade him to return to the Light side of the Force.

She had also spent ten years nightly weeping also due to the the fact of being denied by the Force and her Master also to be allowed to communicate with her twin brother that she had discovered during the same time it had been revealed her to her by the Force of her father's existance when she was a very young age.

But she knew it was for good reason, whatever that reason was. She could never get an answer as to why she was not supposed to return to her Father or communicate to her brother from Qui-Gon or the force. She could only assume.

But, despite not returning to him, Vader had still spoken to her through the Force as the years had passed.

That she had felt she was permitted to allow from the Force; though she was not allowed to respond back.

Early on and throughout the years he would speak in her mind kindly; asking her to return or to tell him where she was so they could live together as a family.

A family.

Which she wanted, though not under his terms.

She wanted first the man enslaved and trapped by Vader to be set free. Anakin Skywalker.

As she got older some of the other words he had spoken to her throughout the years besides asking her to return or to tell him of her location had been a mixture of pleas and enticements towards the dark side which Leia recognized as she aged she was sadly so very drawn to. Her achillies heel.

Leia had been told repeatedly by Master Qui-gon she had inherited her father's anger.

And it was needless for anyone else to mention it as she had witnessed it first-hand. Her early teen years had been full of dark sided rage filled anger moments that she had sadly given into sometimes, but she had grown stronger as she had begun to resist the temptations one by one with the help of her Master as she got older.

" _ **Join me**_."

" _ **Leia, together we can rule the galaxy. I as your father will train you in the ways of the force, of the dark side which is tremendously powerful. I will raise you and train you so we can defeat the emperor together and rule the galaxy. The galaxy will bow down to us as Emperor and Empress**_."

Such words Vader had said to her over the years in her mind which she had refused mentally to herself at his offers though not always without struggle...

* * *

Leia laid in her bed on her side, the glow of the moonlight shining from her bedroom window illuminated her bedroom enough that she was able to see in the dark room as tears slowly poured from her eyes the framed image of her and her adoptive parents one another smiling back at her, ready for the image to be taken. It was a family portrait that they had taken when she could recall having had been about thirteen or so.

She loved her adoptive parents with all her heart. She cherished them both.

Her mother and father had taught her so much. Her father had been an ear for her when she needed someone to listen to her as also had her mother been.

They were all very close. Though she had kept her force abilities secret and her training from them, having been told to do so by Qui-Gon.

But..she also had another family. Her biological family that she worried about.

There was her father who was in the dark side of the Force and then there was her brother which she could sense would keep asking himself _is this is it ?_ Concerning his life; Wishing he had his heroic father in his life which he believed died and the mother he knew so little about.

He was ignorant of her existance. As was their father ignorant of her brother's existance.

Leia stared at the clock that was beside her family portait as her eyes grew heavier and heavier until it read 11:55 pm to which she found herself succumbing to her exaustion.

* * *

It was night and there were so many numerous stars above Leia's head than she could fathom to even count.

Looking around Leia found herself standing out doors in front of the back of a small home. The weather was more warm than she was used to. She could already feel her forehead start to perspire from the heat. The door of the small house was open making the golden light from inside the small home pour out, golden light pouring out the door unto the sand covered ground before her feet.

She didn't recognize this place. She looked around and saw multiple similar small houses touching this house all compacted together. From what she could see as she turned this way and that, there were homes just like this one near and afar off in the dark distance.

She seemed to be in some foreign city. Leia looked down and blinked repeatedly, trying to gather her bearings, brows furrowed.

 _All i remember is laying down and staring at my clock and_ -

And then a sound of a respirator was heard that cut off her thought.

Her body went tense.


	4. Reunited

_**Remain calm. Remember what you've learned.**_

Master Qui-Gon Jinn's voice spoke kindly, but firmly in Leia's mind as she watched fearfully as Lord Vader in all his black attire and with his black mask stood at the entrance of the once golden light filled entry way of the home, the noise of his respirator pierced her hearing.

In her pride she had automatically put on a calm visage at the visable appearance of her father the Sith Lord, keeping her outward appearance free from any sign of fear, but her heart had been filled with dread until she had heard the voice of her Master.

She quickly condemned her behavior and latched on tightly to the Light side of the Force, soaking in it's goodness and feeling peace cover her as she did.

 _Why was I fearful? Or prideful? That's not the Jedi way.._ She asked herself harshly as Vader took a step out of the door way.

Reflexively Leia took a step back.

 ** _You're not the small naive child you once were and you've never stood before Vader in all his glory..Only with an appearance of Anakin Skywalker._**

 ** _Remember what you've been taught, Leia. Now's the time to put it into practice. You will do fine. Listen to the Force..._**

* * *

 _Remarkable_.

Vader thought as he stared at the young teen daughter of his. They were about a foot apart from one another and he towered over her small stature.

The Force had dressed her in a white cloak, so white that it appeared to glow underneath the night sky which he knew left a significant contrast in appearance between them both.

But what had as if poked a needle at his soul was her familiarity with Padme more so now than when she was a young child. She had grown, almost now bearing the appearance of an adult.

Ten years..

They had been so slow and agonizing and had felt like a century had past when he had endured them and now.. He felt the time had all gone by all too quick. He had missed her infancy and her childhood and early teen years. The realization brought immeasurable pain in his heart and if he had not wept those tears he had during the ten years of their absence from one another he knew he most likely would weep now.

Leia's dark brown hair from what he could see was long and in lose curls that reached down to her hips in a sophisticated and complicated half up. A complicated hairstyle just as her mother would sometimes wear that would leave him puzzled as to how she managed to create such masterpieces.

Her brown eyes moved back and forth appearing to scan his mask momentarily before staring into the eyes of his mask as she stood before him, standing still.

"Hello, Father." Leia solemnly uttered in what seemed to be in an honoring and sincere tone.

He half expected her to bow to him in homage. It had been quite the while since he had experienced first-hand the mannerly behavior of Jedi.

 _But_ she wasn't a Jedi yet. That he could sense from the force. He had already presumed she had recieved training based on her talents from their first encounter, but he knew not by who. He couldn't sense any Jedi in the galaxy..the need to know had enraged him from time to time over the years.

"It has been far ..far..too long, Young one." Vader replied shaking his head slowly.

Was that anger and hatred she could feel rising in him towards her despite his saddened tone?

"But, before I pry as to why that's been; Happy Birthday, child."

Leia flinched back and blinked repeatedly in shock. That was by far what she had least expected to hear.

Before her unexpected arrival to this place which she felt and knew now was the cause of a Force dream her father had made, she could remember she had tried but appeared to have failed to manage to stay awake until it had reached midnight; The moment of the day of her sixteenth birthday. She could only assume that by what he said meant it was midnight or past it now.

"T-thank you.." Leia murmered as she felt what she knew to be from the Force Vader's anger and hurt directed towards her flaring up.

 ** _He feels you might of abandoned and forgotten him.. That some rogue Jedi brainwashed you to turned you against him._**

 ** _"That's not true!"_** Leia mentally exclaimed outraged in response to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon's voice warmly spoke in reply:

 ** _Leia, Child.. I'm not the one you should be telling this to. Tell him that._**

Leia swallowed hard, finding herself trembling a little from distress at what she had been just been told.

"Father, I-I feel your anger..your hate.. and your hurt you feel t-towards me.." Leia's voice broke as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Please don't feel I abandoned you..or that I hate you. I dont. You're my father!"

 ** _Lies! Lies! Lies!_**

The dark side of the Force screamed out in Vader's mind. He suddenly could feel what felt like a shadow of the dark side of the Force cover him.

His fist clenched in hatred and anger as the light side whispered in his heart; **_What if she's telling you the truth? She's your daughter, you love her!_**

 _ **Ignite your lightsaber a destroy her!**_ The opposite side screamed.

Leia could feel a mighty conflict within her father. It was like a collision and battle between a raging sea and an ocean of rapidly flowing lava battling one another inside of him.

She bit her lip, feeling anger at the bits and pieces of lies she would catch herself hearing from the Dark side's utterance from what she could sense was coming from inside her father's heart and mind.

 _Oh, no you don't!_ Leia mentally commanded with a hiss at the dark side of the Force.

She closed her eyes and streched out a hand and stepped into the battle within Vader's mind and heart.

She began to push away at the flaring darkness but it had sprung back in response at her like a hissing snake responding to her with a battle of her own enticing dark sided thoughts and emotions hitting her, causing her to let out an audible groan at it's attack.

Remembering what her Master Qui-Gon had instructed she held on to what she had been taught and ignored the screams and feelings of the Dark Side to the best of her abilities and began again to start to push with the Light side away at the Dark.

 _ **Stay focused. You can do this, Leia**_. Qui-Gon voice encouraged in her mind.

Leia gasped for breath in her struggle.

She opened a bit of her mind and heart to her Father.

 _L-look!_ She mentally demanded him with a grunt, ordering him to peer in.

Like a frightened child clinging to it's mother, as Vader felt the slow pulling away of the ferocious dark sided anger that had wanted to consumed him, he cautiously peered in.


	5. A Rose

Vader could feel the anger and unforgiveness and hate that had built up over the ten years of their absence from one another melt and wash away from him like a small stream, leaving only affection that he already had for her in his heart left and a stronger desire for answers.

The anger and hate- the negative feelings towards her had been caused from much to his embarrassment and shame, the uncontrollable recurring thoughts he had had over the last ten years that had plagued him by the dark side.

He had felt rejected as days had turned into weeks ten years ago when she had left him without any communication. All he could sense was a wall that she had held up through the Force which acted as a barrier, leaving him blocked from being able to hear her thoughts or sense her location.

Only being able to sense her presence out there, somewhere in the galaxy adding parental anxiety unto him for her well being. Her sudden abandonment of him had kept him awake some nights and in fact sometimes it had kept him awake for days at a time.

Was it him? What had he done wrong?

Was it when he had been angered and hurt her? Was some Jedi withholding her from him? Was she being withheld against her wishes to communicate with him?

He would plead with her mentally if that was the case to let him know and he would destroy this Jedi. Vader would find himself endlessly wondering angrily why did he let her go? Why hadn't he forbidden her from leaving?

He was her parent after all!

Not she his!

But when at the exact moment he had peered into her heart and mind, looking upon and sensing what she had revealed - he felt those chains of accusations towards her and himself break away...

Pain...

So much..

As if a large hole in her heart.

He could sense the sleepless night she too had endured also, tearful and under similar circumstances - having to do with their time of separation and seclusion from one another. He could see that they had a connection where they mutually felt like each others missing pieces to each other's puzzel. Without each other they were left wanting. Like an arm without a hand. He could feel how she desperately had wanted to return to him terribly, but could not, having been forbidden. By whom? That she did not reveal much to his displeasure.

Love...

It's effect on him was more so than the burns he sustained on Mustafar.

A love so pure towards him that it's presence almost caused him to double over.

She loved him.

His daughter loved him with as much as her soul could handle as a daughter could and should towards her father. Vader held back a sob and felt he had never been more thankful for his mask than at that moment as he felt his hot tears run down his face.

 _Force, why?_ He wondered for Leia's sake. He wanted to make her pain disappear, wishing she had never experienced such pain. Why? Why had life ended being the way it was for them both?

So cruel..

Why had Padme had to...

Vader mentally cursed himself and death and his black gloved hands clenched into fists.

His poor child deprived from the healthy family she deserved..did she even have a family now? Where did she live? Who had raised her?

He swallowed down hard at the invisable lump in his throat, remembering the pain she had shared of hers. Leia had endured more pain than one her age should ever bare.

He knew all too well the struggle of being young and having suffered so much.

* * *

Vader's breathing was audibly different. Rough sounding as he recovered from the battle he had just been freed from. He staggered tiredly next to the small wall near to the home he had walked out of, past Leia and sat down on it. Looking up at his child he could see that she was recovering too, beads of sweat ran down her face and she looked to be panting for breath.

He couldn't help but feel pride in his heart at her abilities despite the side of the Force she stood on. If only he could just help her to see the power of the Dark side..she would assuredly be a magnificently powerful Sith.

"Where are we?" Leia asked quietly, wiping her brow, breaking the awkward silence between them both.

"Seems strange to cause a Force dream in front of such a place if it didn't already have a reason or meaning to you.." Her voice trailed off.

 _Impressive_.

He smiled, pleased. Noting her wisdom.

"This.." He said with a huff, still trying to catch his breath.

"This is the back of the home I spent most of my childhood. I lived here with my mother Shimi. Both slaves to our master Watto." Vader answered.

"Slaves?!" Leia exclaimed loudly in shock. That was something she had never been told before, that her father and his mother; her grandmother had both been slaves.

 _Master Qui-Gon, why didn't you ever tell me_?

Due to his suit and mask Leia could only try to read his body language to guess what his emotions and expressions were when he wasn't speaking. Both had their Force barriers now up and he was not letting any of his emotions be detected via the Force. He appeared to be sad, head had dropped down and his shoulders appeared to be slack and his breathing had quieted.

"I had receieved my freedom at a young age, when I was a boy at nine" His baritone voice sounded pained. "But my mother..your _grandmother_.. still belonged to Watto."

" _What happened to her?"_ Was on the tip of Leia's tongue, but before she could speak Vader had looked up and stared at the shining stars above and answered her question before she could ask.

"This is the only place I have clear good memories of her. When we had become slaves I was only three years of age and memories then that I have before our enslavement are few. I thought I should share this place with you..She would have loved you..and Leia you deserve to know where your family came from..if you hadn't already known?"

Leia shook her head. "I didn't know all this. The Force had revealed some things to me..such as you were once Anakin Skywalker a Jedi Knight..mother's death..other things..but certainly not this."

After a few moments of silence Vader spoke.

"The next time I would physically see my mother ended with her dying in my arms..I had dreams of her in pain.. It troubled me. I am not telling you everything, child, but your mother went along with me..we were not yet formally together and I was a Padawan meant to protect her at the time.

We went to Tattooine and Watto had told me she had been freed and had been married by the man who had freed her. Once I gained knowlege of where the man's home was located I went off, your mother and I. I found my step father, the man who had married and freed her... He told me what happened..she had been abducted by tusken raiders."

Vader heard an audible gasp. He looked away from the stars and back at Leia.

Her pale complexion looked a shade whiter, holding an expression that looked to be a mixture of horror and anguish and compassion all at once.

"What..what happened after that, father?" Leia slowly asked apprehensively, preparing to expose her heart to more sorrow.

"I..I found her. Freed her from her bonds and held her in my arms as if she were a child. Her face..she had been tortured and was so weak.. and I could feel her Force energy was fading, though I didnt want to admit it to myself... She died trying, but failing to tell me that she loved me."

He had turned quiet and had went back to staring at the stars and Leia dared not to speak.

Unexpectedly for Leia, Vader looked to her again and motioned for her to sit beside him on the small wall. Automatically Leia listened and focused on what the Force was telling her. Not sensing any bad feelings she slowly walked over to where he sat.

"I want to give you something." Vader said as he reached behind his cape as Leia sat down. Curiosity struck Leia as she watched him bring a closed fist before her, seemingly holding something.

When he opened his fist Leia felt her blood run cold. An Adest stone; it was hanging off on a gold chain. It was a necklace. The Adest stone, the green jewel was a rarity, like finding a four leaf clover. It was worth much.

"It's my birthday present for you. It will bring you luck and keep you safe." He muttered as she carefully took the necklace from the palm of his black gloved hand. She held it in her hands and stared at it in awe. It sparkled under the moonlight.

"Thank you." Leia said treasuring it, mostly because it had been a gift from him to her not because of it's value or beauty.

"Leia, I lost my mother... and I lost as you know my wife; Your mother... I don't want to lose you too...Leia..join me in the Dark Side..let me complete your training and we'll defeat the Emperor, I ask of you." Vader quietly pleaded.

"As I've offered to you so many times before.. But now you are able to respond: Leia, let us be together a family. Take my offer and we can rule the galaxy together.."

Leia could feel her eyes shine yellow for a brief moment as her heart briefly fluttered at his offer and considered it. It was like offering food to a hungry man. She wanted to be a family with her father so much and like with her inherited weakness towards anger she had also an inherited weakness for power.

 _No! No! NO!_ Her heart suddenly yelled in response to her behaviour.

Leia harshly closed her eyes, got off the wall and took a few steps away from Vader. She cluched tightly the necklace that he had given her and held it tightly to her heart.

 _Force be with me. Don't let me give in._ She felt her eyes returning to their nornal state of brown.

Opening her eyes Leia felt then the suprising touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"You can have time to consider.." His voice gently offered.

Leia let out a long shaky sigh, releasing breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Father..no." Leia said, voice breaking. She turned around to face him. "The Dark Side...the Empire.. It's wrong, Father. Surely you see that?"

Vader's hand was held out in mid air, the one he had placed on her shoulder. He closed it slowly and brought it to himself as he felt Light Sided Force drawing him towards itself with her words.

"Why not return to the Light side of the Force, father? What holds you back?"

Vader was silent again and Leia held her breath.

He needed desperately to change the subject. After several moments of silence he noticed something.

"..You have no lightsaber." Vader remarked.

It was something he hadn't noticed before that his eye had just caught..

Leia frowned, knowing he was avoiding her question.

"..It would be difficult to gather what would be necessary with my age and.."

Keeping a lightsaber hidden in her home wasn't a risk she nor Qui-Gon were willing to take.

"Have you ever held one before?" Vader asked as his hand went to his own.

"No." She muttered as he brought his out before her, offering it for use.

Leia felt her stomach churn with unease.

 _how many people were slaughtered with this?_

 ** _It's not the lightsaber that has done the killing._** Qui-Gon spoke.

Leia could feel her Master encouraging her, giving her enough confidence to reach out a hand and grab her father's lightsaber.

"They're lighter than I imagined." Leia thought to herself out loud once holding it. She took a step back from her father for his safety and ignited it and was greeted with a magnificent glowing red plasma blade, it's light illuminating her face red.

Vader could feel pride swell in his heart as he watched Leia stare in childlike wonder at the lightsaber in her hand.

"Leia, do you have a Master?"

It was plainly obvious to him, but still he needed to ask.

Leia listened for the the voice of Qui-Gon to see if he would give her an answer as to how to respond.

 **Tell him yes. But do not reveal yet who I am.**

 **"** Yes." Leia answered.

"Have you been taught any of the Lightsaber combat forms from your Master despite not owning a lightsaber?"

Vader could recall in the Jedi Temple small younglings would be given in their young age either plastic lightsabers or something else for faux lightsabers until maturely ready.

"Yes.. All of them..my Master would have me practice with long sticks in my backyard when I knew I would not be at risk being seen." Leia answered warmly with a faint smile as she mentally relived her memories.

"Good..." Vader murmured, a big smile behind his mask. He reached from behind and pulled out another lightsaber. This he had started to carry incase he would need to aquire another when facing opponents.

He ignited it revealing another red lightsaber.

"Would you like to test out what you've learned?"

* * *

Time had ceased to exist for the two. Facing an opponate lightsaber against lightsaber Leia found thrilling. She'd find the Force whispering to her what moves to make with her Lightsaber and what positions and stances to take as they dueled.

For Vader it had been a long while since he had sparred with any other Force user other than the Emperor. He found himself grinning behind his mask at her reflexes. She wasn't perfect with her lightsaber use, but that was to be expected with her inexperience. Though Leia was an unexpectant surprising fighter in a small package as Yoda had been, Vader had reluctantly had to admit, giving credit where it was due to the green Jedi, despite his great despisal towards him. The familiarity of the two uncanny in regards to being small and an unexpected foe was so much for Vader that he couldn't brush it away.

Finally they had come to a standstill. Both too exausted to carry on.

First Leia turned off the lightsaber she wielded and then Vader.

"Your Master has taught you well." He said warmly.

A smile spread across Leia's face. She streched out her hand that held the Lightsaber, offering it back to him.

"Keep it." Vader answered back at the offer.

"But-"

"Consider it another birthday present from me to you." He interrupted.

Leia looked quietly at the Lightsaber she held in her hand, giving it a squeeze briefly, treasuring as she did with the necklace he had given her which she had put on and placed underneath her clothes before their sparring session.

"Thank you, father"

Without thought Vader found his hand reach out to touch Leia's face as it had done ten years ago, but this time the tips of his fingers had made contact. He studied her face, cherishing it, wanting at the moment to take off the mask and see her once again with his own eyes, but now in her teenage years. She was so beautiful, so intellegent and strong and fierce, his child. He was so proud.

 _Padme would be so proud. So like her mother..._

Vader wasn't sure how long he had stayed their, touching her face with his finger before she spoke.

"Father, return to the Light side. Please. That would mean more to me than any gifts you can buy or give."

Her words were like a swift kick to his heart. His head lowered as did his hand, back unto his side. Leia felt sudden conflict rise in him. His saddened voice abruptly spoke into her mind.

 _Too much..too much pain that would bring me..too late for me..I deserve..de.._

He couldn't finish it.

"TOO LATE!?" Boldly Leia found herself yelling.

 _How dare he?_

 _How dare **he**?_

As much as she loved and honored her father, boy did she want to smack him in righteous anger with her fist at that moment and knock some sense into him.

" YOU ARE STILL BREATHING AND ALIVE, FATHER! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT'S TOO LATE! WHEN YOUR DEAD BODY IS BEING BURNT OR YOU'RE BURIED SIX FEET UNDER OR IN A TOMB! THAT'S WHEN IT'S TOO LATE" She angrily yelled.

He had stopped breathing, having not expected her outburst. Her words cut like a knife. Despite her small stature she had just managed to make him feel an inch tall.

"WHAT ABOUT ME, FATHER? DON'T I DESERVE MY FATHER ANAKIN SKYWALKER? NO? THEN WHAT MUST I DO TO DESERVE HIM IN MY LIFE, HUH?

WHAT? YOU WILL ABANDON ME TO STAY IN THE DARK SIDE SO YOU CAN BE FORCED BY THE EMPEROR TO KILL ME ? ALL BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO FACE YOUR DEMONS? I AM YOUR CHILD!"

After Leia had finished yelling she found the righteous anger that had caused her to yell.. that was rooted in pain.. pour out of her through tears that began flowing from her eyes freely. She began to sob, covering her face with her hands.

Vader's chin trembled as his mouth hanged open. He couldn't move. His tongue felt heavy and fat in his mouth, he was speechless..What she had said..her tears..

He lost his breath and had felt as if a spear had gone through his heart.

 _What had she had said that had been false?_

He could feel shame had covered him at her words and he had found himself trying to simply just think when he felt something that he had not expected. He looked down and found Leia had wrapped her arms around him in a very tight hug and was weeping into his chest.

 _I'll be with you every step of the way if you come back to the light._ _. I'll will help you! You won't be alone! I'll help you with through every pain! Pleeease, father! We can destroy the Emperor together! Please! I need you in my life! I LOVE YOU!_

And then Vader could feel various thoughts and feelings as if rivers were washing over him from the Force that he knew she was sending him. One of her pain. Another of her hopes and dreams that she had imagined for them. Another of the feeling of her love. That same pure love...

It had all been too much. He fell to his knees and Leia had followed along with him, still holding him and crying profusely.

 _Something wonderful has happened..Ani I'm pregnant..._

 _That's wonderful..._

 _This is a happy moment. Happiest moment of my life_...

 _It seems, in your anger, you killed her._

 _I...I couldn't have. She was alive! I felt it..._

 _Noooooo!_

 _..._ _I found you Daddy!..._

...

 _I LOVE YOU!_

 _._

 _._

Who knew if she would ever have a chance again to save him from the dark side after this? Leia didnt. So she gave it her all. All that she had to offer of herself to him..

And if he still refused what could she do? Kill him? ..

 _May it not ever have to be so_. She begged the Force.

"Pl-please." She weeped aloud to her father. Then to her suprise she felt a gentle hand run it's fingers through her hair and felt arms pull her into a tender and loving hug.

 _"O-okay..okay."_

Anakin Skywalker's comforting voice mentally whispered back soothingly.

* * *

Anakin held her carefully, making up for all the time he had lost to do so from the moment of her birth until now. Her tears of pain had turned into tears of joy and she was bawling into his chest like an infant. He could feel through the Force the weight of stress and worry she had carried on her shoulders for him disappear. So heavy..

"My little Leia.." He lovingly murmured into her hair, rocking ber gently in his arms. "My little little Leia. What a gift you are from the Force.." A smile could be heard in his voice.

"When I found out your mother was pregnant with you.. You were a blessing and a gift..It was the happiest moment in my life...And then ten years ago you were a gift and blessing again in my hopelessness..like a rose sprouting out of the ashes..unexpected. A beautiful gift. _My_ gift..I love you too, my wonderful wonderful daughter! Oh, my child I love you too!"


	6. Battle

"Shh... shhh..." Anakin lovingly whispered into Leia's hair, petting her head as he held her close. He wished he hadn't chosen to appear in his suit due to his now bothersome mask. He wanted to press his face into her hair and breathe her in and smother her head with parental kisses.

"My beautiful daughter...My beautiful daughter.." He cooed as he rubbed her back in comforting circular motions as she wept happy tears, attempting to soothe away from her all the pain and worry and stress she had endured in her life.

Anakin's mind went back and reflected about what Leia had said that had left him speechless: she had truly just parented the parent with her speech.

 _little one, how are you so wise? You certainly didn't get it from me. Must of been your mother._ He humorously teased, speaking into her mind.

Leia let out a laugh and sniffed, still crying, but a smile now on her face against his chest.

Anakin looked up at the starry night sky, tears in his eyes.

 _Force, thank you for my child..thank you.._

He closed his eyes after having said his thanks and his tears fell from his eyes once he had them shut. He looked down and held Leia closer, savoring her and the moment.

.

.

.

Anakin wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that..him holding her in his arms, in an embrace. Not that he minded. In fact he wanted them to stay like that forever if it was possible.

Without thought he had begun to hum her a lullaby that he could remember his mother would hum or sing to him when he was a small boy during times after he would injure himself and routinely as she would tuck him into bed. He sent Leia feelings of peace through the Force.

Leia's crying noticeably started to die down in response to his humming and the feelings of peace that her father sent.

After some time later, once her crying had finally ceased Leia looked up, her lashes moist from tears, but a brightness of joy Anakin had never seen from her before was on her face. She smiled at him happily, causing him to smile back in return behind his mask.

 _I..I only just considered but, father..how were you able to communicate with me like this? With a force dream?_ Leia's innocent voice inquisitively asked in his mind.

Anakin grinned.

"I have always ..always..kept myself attuned to your Force signature and your barrier, Leia." He murmured warmly, moving strands of hair that were stuck to her face because of her tears and tucked them behind her ear.

"For the last ten years. I never stopped keeping you 'under my radar' so to speak. Your signature and barrier reassured me.. they kept me knowing you were out there somewhere in the galaxy and not just a dream that my mind thought of. There was also the possiblity of your barrier dropping one day allowing me to find your location and make contact. I wasn't willing to take the risk of missing that."

"Hours ago I had stayed awake..knowing when the clock struck twelve it would be my daughter's sixteenth birthday..and I would not be there with her to share in it. I waited and once midnight appeared I silently wished you a happy birthday and went to my room to sleep.

I had awoken from my sleep shortly after dozing off, awakening from a change in the force. I felt an opening from the Force to be able communicate through a Force dream like this with you... I seized the opportunity. And I know and can feel that it wasn't by your own doing. Seems as if the Force orchestrated all this.."

Leia slowly nodded. She concluded that must be the case.

 **Leia..you are free now to share with your father what you have kept hidden.**

Leia could feel her Master's hand on her shoulder as he had spoken kindly.

 _Right._ She said both to her Master and herself.

She took in a deep breath and exahaled, preparing herself for what she was about to do and Anakin looked at her in concern, feeling her worry that had stirred within her.

"Father...I need to share some things with you.." Her quiet hesitant voice was hoarse from what Anakin assumed was from her yelling and weeping. Her expression now holding one of anxiety.

"Child, What is it?" Anakin gently asked, wiping away an old tear that laid on her cheek, saddened by whatever was troubling her.

"I.. hope you won't be upset or angered..and that you'll understand why I didn't tell you.."

She bit her lip.

"Is it about such things like who your Master is, things of such that you kept hidden from me?" He sweetly guessed trying to help her unease.

She gave a nod with saddened eyes.

Anakin chuckled.

"Dont be fearful! I won't be mad or upset. I understand why you would keep such things hidden from me now more clearly than when I was Vader!" He smiled. "Would you like to start out with the things you feel are easier to share first and maybe speaking them into my mind? Would that be good?" He offered.

Relief flooded Leia's face and she nodded and Anakin smiled back in response.

 _I..I was adopted. I have an adoptive mother and father..I'm their only child. They couldn't have children and wanted a little girl and they adopted me._

 _..These are my parents._

Leia sent an image of two people that appeared in Anakin's mind and he knew exactly who they were.

Anakin's jaw had dropped

Bail and Queen Breha Organa.

 _You're a princess! Princess Leia of Alderaan!_

The famous princess of Alderaan.. Anakin knew of notorious rumors that were held of The princess that was never seen without a disguise or covering except by her parents. Some tales had spread that she covered and disguised her appearance because her beauty was so great that whomever would lay an eye on her would die. That rumor always induce an eyeroll from him. Another rumor had been that she was born severely disfigured.

But now Anakin knew. She kept hidden because of him. If he had seen her and recognized her he assuredly he would have found her and taken her from the Organas.

He understood.

Anakin marveled at her and his heart was touched.

How would someone who had been granted such honor and royalty ..how could she have stooped so low to consider him at his worst? This Anakin was wondering to himself not realizing he was broadcasting it mentally to Leia.

 _Yes, a monster you were, but you were still my father. You still had Anakin in you. I wasn't going to give up so easily if I knew their was a chance to save you!_

Anakin gave her hand a gentle squeeze and held it.

"Thank you." Genuine gratefulness clear in his voice.

Leia smiled back in reply, feeling relieved that she had not caused the emotions she had feared would arise in him after revealing the secret.

"I feel more confident now to tell you everything.. Is it okay if I just tell you everything in one go like ripping off an old Band-Aid? It might be more easier?"

Anakin nodded encouragingly.

 _Thank you.._ Her voice softly said.

 _...My Master is Qui-Gon-jinn.. He's been been training me since I was very small. He's always been in my life from the earliest I could remember. He told me he knew you when your were young and thanks to him you were able to be become a Jedi.. He has told me he has kept an eye on you since his death and-"_

Anakin's eyes were wide open.

"Qui-Gon?!" He interrupted unintentionally.

" Yes, his Force Ghost, but wait- there's something else more important that I need to tell you."

Anakin waited expectantly and he wondered what it could be that could be more important than what she had just told him as Leia let out a sigh, releasing tension from herself.

 _Well..here it goes..the big one_..She thought to herself.

"M-mother was carrying twins..I have a brother." Tenderly she said out loud.

Before what Leia had said could register in his mind Anakin watched in complete horror as he seen what looked like eletricity run completly over the girl from head to toe causing her to let out a blood curdling scream. The 'electricity' that had covered Leia had only lasted for a triad of seconds but once it had stopped she had collasped in his arms, eyes closed and not moving.

"No! Leia! Leia! No!" Anakin cried out.

"My, what good news!" A familiar voice sarcastically spoke as Anakin stared horrified at his seemingly lifeless daughter as he lightly shook her, wanting to stir _some_ sign of life from her, hoping that she wasn't gone.

"Perhaps _he_ will become my new apprentance."

The evil Emperor came into view, stepping out from from one of the near by neighboring homes, dressed in his dark cloak and wearing it's hood. His glowing yellow eyes narrowed into Anakin as the former Sith held the limp body of his daughter. Anakin closed his eyes, breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating due to the fear and dread that he was filled with and steadied himself enough so that he could feel for what the Force was telling him of her being alive or not.

"Hadn't considered I would feel such a dramatic change concerning you with the Force so late a time my former friend?"

Anakin could sense the Force telling him her life force energy was still there and strong. Leia was still alive!

His princess was alive!

Trembling from the aftermath of the great fear of Leia being dead that had reigned in his body, Anakin gently laid the teen down on the ground behind him oh so carefully as if she was made of precious delicate glass, keeping her away from the view of the evil Emperor.

"You absolute fool!" Palpatine hissed at his former servant as Anakin turned to him. "You owe me your life! Without me you would of died on Mustafar. I gave you legs and medical treatment..a suit and the ability to breath that came with it.. I helped you to become the feared Sith Lord that you were and you trade it all..all that.. _pooower!_..for this child of Skywalker!"

"Enough! You helped turn me into something evil, for that you deserve no praise _Your Highness!_ You lied to me also, my former Master. After you told me Padme died I asked about my child and you had told me the child suffered the same fate as it's mother!"

"No! _Sky-walker_!" The Emperor spat in malice. "That you are wrong! I believed what I had told you. I sensed nothing of them. Obviously now I know they had been protected and cloaked from being detected by me. Had I known the children of Skywalker survived I would have destroyed them to keep you from turning back or slaying us..or I'd of sought them out while they were still babes for us to raise into powerful Sith Lords to eventually be my servants!"

"I had done what I realize I shouldn't have done..I had presumed your offspring had died along with your wife. I recognize and acknowledge my error.. No matter it now..Now I will rid myself of the filth of the Skywalker family from my life excluding the boy. ..His mind I can feel is untrained.

He I feel can be palpable in my hands and molded into what I desire, unlike his sister who was raised to be a Jedi practically before she could walk... As punishment for your betrayal I will first kill her before your eyes and then you, Skywalker." The emperor icily glared.

Anakin clenched his teeth in righteous indignation.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!" Anakin cried out as he reached for his Lightsaber. Palpatine quickly responded to Anakin's actions with using his force lightning on him, causing Anakin to groan as he felt unbearable pain run through his body making it impossible from sheer agony to be able to reach his lightsaber.

Anakins hands had fallen to the ground to keep from falling. After a moment the Emperor's force Lightning ceased and Anakin could tell some of the breathing ablilities of his suit had malfunctioned.

The Emperor laughed maniacally.

Anakin had forgotten his suit he was wearing.

He took a deep breath.

 _You have to do this for the children's sake._ He told himself _,_ mustering up adrenaline he needed.

It took all of his strength, but Anakin reached for his lightsaber again and propped one knee up getting ready to stand.

The emperor responded to Anakin's movements again by sending more force lightning, but Anakin stretched out his hand and speedily gathered up his own Force Lightning that appeared and blocked his rival's one from touching him.

Force lightning was now against Force lightening as both dueled against one another over supremacy in the battle, each others lightning pushing away powerfully against it's opponent, causing loud fluid crackling noises.

Anakin knew it was all very dangerous for him. He was risking getting hit by his own Force Lightning and one more hit, be it from his own or his former master's and he'd most likely be on his own concerning his breathing and wouldnt last long with the injuries he already sustained.

Though he was not concerned with his life with the exception of it being for the sake of his children, but the life of both his children ruled his concern in the midst of the raging battle.

With a grunt Anakin had finally managed to grab his lightsaber and to stand, one hand still stretched out pushing the force lightning away from him that Emperor Palpatine was sending with his own. He quickly ignited his lightsaber and used it to extinguish his the Emperor's Force Lightning.

* * *

.

.

.

Feeling tense burning pain covering her body as she regained consciousness Leia's eyes fluttered open with a groggy cry as her mind raced to remember what had happened.

She couldnt remember much.

Her father had returned to the light side..that she could remenber.

Then she could remember her father holding her..

Then she could remember him speaking to her.

..Her telling him of her brother's existance..

And then what came after? All she could remember next was feeling horrid pain that felt like she was set on fire.

Where was her father at now? What had happened?

In her physical state the loud sound of strange noises caused Leia weakly to sit up despite her suffering and to look to see if she could make out what was the source of the odd sounds she was hearing.

Leia turned her head and saw her father and the Emperor were now batting against one another cruelly with their lightsabers. Her father's respirator sounded distored and by his movement he looked injured, meanwhile the Emperor was erupting with laughter as he looked to have the upper hand.

The sight caused Leia's memory to come back to her with a rush.

"Father!" Leia gasped in worry as she quickly stood up, nearly falling down from the the physical pain she felt as she did.

 _I need to help him._

Pain was still entirely over Princess Leia's body as she stood. She held back the natural reflex to cry out because of it, choosing to refuse to let the pain stop her from helping her father and ignored it the best she could. Leia ignited her lightsaber and prayed a silent prayer to the Force.

There was a sudden colliding of red lightsabers as both men were pushing blade against blade in their duel.

"Perhaps I'll be merciful, Skywalker and not kill your daughter..Maybe I'll have her to be my bride one day.. I'd need to spend a few years having my men torment her mind to break her and her spirit of first of course. Maybe then she would be an all too fitting wife for the Emperor." Palpatine cruelly mocked.

Anakin could feel dark sided anger wanting to burn in him at Palpatine's words.

"Y-you-" Anakin managed to speak, nearly succumbing to seething rage when a voice entered his mind.

 _ **He's trying to make you angry, Anakin. So you won't think clearly. Remain calm. Use the Force.**_

Anakin recognized the voice was Qui-Gon and he listened to what he had been told.

He closed his blue eyes and drank from the light side of the Force, absorbing strength from it and deflected an abrupt deathly move from the Emperor that he knew had he not heeded to Qui-Gon he would of received that fatal blow.

The Emperor growled in rage in response to the deflection and lifted his lightsaber with one hand high above his own head. Anakin could foresee this blow was meant to strike him down into two pieces straight down the middle, to which Anakin weakly in his injured state prepared to block from happening.

Palpatine, with a cry of hate began to bring down his blade.

"Auugh!"

An unexpected third lightsaber had appeared like a blur, and sliced off the right hand that was being used by the Emperor to hold his weapon, causing him to yell out in pain.

Anakin looked in shock and their stood Leia. She was looking angrily at the emperor, wielding her red lightsaber in a stance a Jedi would hold when preparing for battle.

"Try mentioning it again about taking _my_ hand in marriage, _Your Highness_ and I'll make it my goal you lose your other one!"

"YOU!" Palpatine roared in anger.

The Sith Lord used the force and brought his lightsaber that was held in his severed hand to the only hand he had left and charged at her with the weapon.

Leia was steering the fight in motion as she would quickly keep moving backward as both made offensive and defensive moves with their lightsabers. Anakin joined in, but speedily on cue the Emperor would skillfully block his attacks that came from behind with each swing.

Leia yelped as Palaptine's blade managed to nic her throat, causing the inexperienced fighter to fall backward unto the ground.

The emperor laughed in response and quickly lifted up his weapon and brought it down upon the teen, the end of his lightsaber piercing her stomach.

Leia screamed.

"NOO! Anakin shouted in dread, hands trembling he used his lightsaber and cut off the head of the Emperor. The decapitated head and then the body of the Sith Lord fell to the ground and Anakin prayed to the Force harder than he ever had before for his daughter's survival.

He wanted to vomit.


	7. Phoenix

The deceased Emperor Palpatine's lightsaber was still protruding from Leia's stomach as Anakin quickly turned off the weapon, leaving a wound of a massive hole in her stomach clearly visible in Anakin's sight. He dropped to his knees and scooped and held her in his arms, bursting into tears.

I _failed her._

 _I failed her._

 _I failed her._

 _I failed her._

The thought turned mantra played in his head while carefully he looked through vision blurred from tears at her back and tenderly felt it. The lightsaber had completly gone through her and despite the blade having seared her insides, it was not completely so, as Anakin had spotted her blood on the palm digits and thumb of his black glove as he pulled his hand back from her injury after inspecting it.

 _Please don't let her die, Force! Please!_ helplessly he cried.

Though he knew it was pointless. He was asking for a miracle, something he didn't deserve. Her injury was fatal. Every second now that he had with her was a priceless gift.

Anakin hadn't noticed until now that in the middle of his battle with Palpatine, fighting along side with Leia that one after another until almost all but a few of his breathing functions in his mask had malfunctioned. Now he was practically breathing on his own, beginning to feel his life force energy wanting to drift away from his body as his breathing grew shallower and shallower. He knew he too didn't have much longer.

He laid his sweet princess to lean on his chest for support as he took off his mask, her head lolling a bit against him as he did. He weakly tossed his mask off into the distance, it being of no practical use now..

Anakin held Leia in his arms, his legs now crossed, his position now sitting. His hand cupped her cheek as he studied and memorized and treasured seeing her with his own eyes again like he had when she was so young. The life in her brown eyes was partially gone, but her eyes stared back at his weeping blue ones and a hand of hers went to touch his face in the same fashion he was touching hers: with love.

He could feel her life energy was desiring to slip away too.

Leia could see just how soft of a heart her father Anakin had as she stared into her father's blue eyes. She could sense his heart through the force that it was so _so_ innocent, like a child's. Like a little boy.

There it was. There was the goodness hidden in Vader's heart that she had felt. That goodness was Anakin Skywalker..this small hidden gem of light that she had felt in Vader had completely blasted away all the darkness that had surrounded it when he, her father Anakin had returned.

 _His eyes.._

It was the first time she had saw his _blue eyes_ face to face, previously only in dreams or visions of him in the past.

She considered all the time she had spent in her life day dreaming of what was taking place now:being in her father Anakin's presence after she'd imagine him forsaking the dark side.

All the questions she had imagined asking..

What kind of music did he like?

What was his favorite food? Favorite color?

Was he fond of a particular planet?

Small yet important things she would never know in this world, never get a chance to ask. What would happened to her other parents? The Organas? Would they find her dead body laying there in her bed in the morning, the joyful cry of 'happy birthday' fleeing from their lips after opening her bedroom door and seeing her lay there?

or would it be one of the maid droids that would find her? She wouldn't even have a chance to say goodbye to them both. Her spectacular parents...and what about her twin brother?

The Princess and her father didn't speak, but stared at each other, child and father: both knowing that this was the last time they would spend with each other in this world.

"Darl-ing Le...leia, so y-young. So ..much in life.. you ha-ha..ven't seen..experienced." Anakin quietly wept with what little breath he could gather.

She would never grow old. Never marry and have children of her own, that is if that was what she had wanted.. Had she ever seen the beauty of her mother's planet of Naboo? Or seen or heard even half of the wonderful things he wanted her to witness?

The glorious boisterous sea planet Mekwa? Such an opposite of Tattooine!

Had she ever enjoyed a good live opera?

Seen just _some_ of the extraordinary creatures on the planets he had seen?

Had she ever tasted the luxurious chocolates and candy her mother so loved?

What did she know of her mother? Did she even know her mother's name?

"Let..me..die..first." Anakin pleading to her gasped, as if she had power and control over her own death.

 _Please. I can't ..suffer the ..pain to see y-you die._ He begged, firmly now holding her hand. The life in her eyes he could see was fading more and more as each second past.

The emotion of pain touched Leia's eyes that stared back at him, misted now with tears from his pleading.

 _I can't..sorry.._

She could feel herself beginning to leave her body.

 _Can't.. hold on... Father... I love y-you!..._

And with that she died in his arms. Her lifeless wonderful brown eyes glossed with tears, still staring back at his.

Anakin could feel his heart shatter into a million peices and he was crying profusely now. He was next and he knew it could any moment. The privilege of knowing he would be with her in the afterlife very soon was his only comfort.

His breathing now barely a wheeze, he used what strength he had left. he closed her eyes and laid her body down on the ground carefully. He laid himself down next to her, holding her close to him, cuddling her in his arms and giving the top of her head a faint kiss before succumbing to the masquerading feeling of exaustion that he knew was death. One final prayer entering his mind as he did.

 _Force, be with my son._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Father and daughter were holding hands when their eyes opened in union and seen that they were standing in the midst of what Anakin recognized was the High Council Chamber. It looked different in Anakin's sight, more brighter and pristine. It felt more peaceful too.

Leia knew of the place. Qui-Gon had showed it to her in the past through visions. Likewise the sitting Jedi before her her Master had showed her them also through visions and had also given her their names.

Anakin was surrounded by faces that he hadn't seen in years and their faces all held something towards him that he would never had guessed to receive from them ever again.

A smile.

Mace windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and others.

They were all smiling...at him.

He had seen Master Yoda and Obi-Wan were there ..but their appearance was unlike any other in the room. Anakin could sense from the force they were not dead like he and the others. Obi-wan, who's beard and hair were now white was beaming at him.

Anakin wanted to hug and greet him and ask for his forgiveness that he knew he had already been given and not only to Obi-wan.. he wanted to do this to everyone in the council, but he new he must act according to the proper etiquette.

He turned towards his daughter, their final moments together before death still heavy on his heart and mind. Somehow he knew it was she who was there beside him and that it was her hand that he held before his eyes had even opened.

Maybe it was the Force? He quickly had believed it to be so.. but that didn't matter to him much. What mattered was her. What he saw after turning to look at her caused him to draw in a quick intake of breath. Leia had an extraordinary glow in appearance. Child-like from happiness and joy and excitment that Anakin could read clearly on her face.

She was wearing what he had last seen her in in the dream. The apples of her cheeks were colored more with a healthy shade of pink than he had ever before seen on her and she seemed more real, more precious and beautiful, more real than ever before. And that's when he realized:

Now they were truly for the first time.. physically together.. no longer in a dream. Now he was _truly_ seeing her with his own eyes.

 _Wait.._

Anakin looked down at himself, feeling his face. He wasn't wearing his suit any longer. And he could tell his feet and arm were his own. He had normal feeling in them all now and the strange sensation of the feeling of warmth touching them was in a way that his false arm and legs hadn't allowed him to feel. It felt very odd, but only natural.

He discovered he had on Jedi clothing and he knew through insight from the Force that the lightsaber he was sporting on his side, if he were to turn it on it would reveal itself to have a blue blade.

When he had looked down at himself, his long blonde hair had fallen into his face. Something he hadn't experienced in years. He felt for brows.

Yes, he had those too and no longer any scars.

And unlike the Force dream Leia had made and manipulated his appearance, this was his spirit's true self image now. Anakin looked back to Leia and she was staring at him in awe, mouth agape and eyes glistening with happy tears.

He looked like the Anakin Skywalker she had seen before in dreams and visions! Though sixteen years of age added unto him, making him look age appropriate.

 _Thank You, Force! Now we can be together forever!_ Leia thanked, rejoicing.

Both Leia and Anakin without thinking simultaneously reached and hugged each other, grinning and the sound of blissful laughter escaping their lips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard briefly after, making Leia and Anakin aware of their surroundings again. They separated reluctantly.

"Skywalker." Yoda began with warm eyes. "Most unexpected, your return to the light side of the force was."

"But it was as I had hoped and planned." Added in a voice.

Leia and Anakin looked over their shoulder's and there behind them was Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master!" Leia exclaimed happily. Anakin grinned at the sight of him.

"You realize, you will be the first documented case of a Sith Lord turning to the Light side?" Mace Windu kindly asked Anakin, smiling. The grin Anakin had had faded at Mace's words and Anakin looked back at Mace solemnly and in humility.

Anakin found it all so..odd but understood. He half expected outrage and condemnation towards him to be shouted against him..that was what he deserved..but he knew. It was not the Jedi way nor the way of the Light side of the Force. They and the Force had granted him what he hadn't deserved: forgiveness.

"Accomplished quite a feat, you have." Yoda said to Leia as she turned her head away from her Master and back to him.

"Without violence you were able to stand before a Sith and do what was only done in ancient Jedi tales:Bring someone dark-sideded into the Light. And padawan, you are! Well done, Princess!"

Leia felt her face turn red. She kneeled before Yoda and the council and bowed . "Thank you for your kindness, Master Yoda."

Yoda closed his eyes.

"Troubled that you lost the battle, you are, hmm?" Yoda asked her kindly, slowly opening his eyes.

Leia felt her heart drop.

"Yes, Master..Yoda." Leia admitted shamefully, head bowed.

"Don't be. Forgive yourself, You must, Young one. It was your first fight _and_ it was with a Sith! You lasted longer than one would expect, Princess. In time... In time..Improve in time, you will..face more enemies..." He murmured, his eyes looked away from her, off into the distance, seeming to see something she couldn't nor anyone else for that matter in the Chamber.

"Yes..See from the force, that I can.." He finished, looking at her again.

"Face more enemies, Master? B-but what enemies? I'm in the afterlif-"

"You will not stay permanently. Not yet that is. Much more to do, you and Skywalker. That the Force has revealed to the council. Both still needed alive, you are."

Leia and Anakin were left speechless and frozen.

Yoda laughed.

"Much confusion in you two I sense. Maybe I can resolve it. Hmm?"

"Master, how can we go back? Our bodies.." Anakin began.

Yoda laughed. "Skywalker, Concieved by the force you were and ask me how will you get back with injured bodies do you?"

Yoda's face turned solemn.

"Give new bodies, the force will.." Yoda answered.

Anakin and Leia's eyes widened.

"The Force has chosen to have Obi-wan to go with you. Explain to the organas what has taken place, will he. He will speak of what the council has decided and adviced concerning many things including You, and the princess and the Skywalker boy. Share the plans the council has determined concerning the remains of the empire, he will. Leave now, you all must. Waking soon, the organa's will be."

Anakin and Leia gave a curt nod, both in shock by it all too much to know what to say.

"Princess Leia of Alderaan, Like to wish you something before you leave the council would." Yoda said.

"What is that, Master?" Leia inquired innocently.

"On behalf of the council I speak: Happy Birthday." Yoda answered with a kind smile.

In an instant after Yoda finished speaking all three found themselves now standing in Leia's spacious bedroom.

Leia and Anakin were still holding the same appearance that they held in the afterlife, though now with their newly given bodies. Anakin wiggled his new toes in his shoes and clenched his new fist, looking at it, a smile growing on his face.

Leia's index finger and thumb grabbed and held tightly unto the green jewel hanging off her neck, a grin spreading across her face as she watched her father study his new hand.

Anakin found arms embracing him from behind tightly in a bear hug and looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Obi-wan who was grinning ear to ear.

"My little brother back from the dead and in more ways than one!"


	8. Light (Epilogue)

**Months later.**

A binary sunset was taking place as their shuttle landed. Once it's door had opened and they were able to, the three stepped out, the warm air of Tattooine hitting them once they did.

Anakin and Leia watched, hands holding as they did, staring at Obi-wan who was walking up to a blonde haired teenage boy in the distance. They slowly began to follow.

Leia sent feelings of peace to her father through the Force as she sensed some of his anxiety.

" _Dad_ , _It's okay."_

The Princess mentally comforted him, giving his hand in hers a reassuring squeeze.

Anakin smiled at her comfort.

The boy was using an old rag, wiping down an old astromech droid while a golden humanoid droid that stood next to the teen could be heard more and more clearly as they approached closer and closer to the boy. The droid could be heard gushing the teen in many thanks for he and his friend having just been bought from Sand people by he and his uncle.

Familiarity struck Anakin concerning both of the droids as they all three drew near.

 _Could it be?!_ Anakin wondered.

Anakin couldn't keep his eyes off the boy. He was so gorgeous. Both his children appeared to have inherited their mother's short stature and while Leia took after her mother's physical appearance his son obviously had taken after him: he could even see from afar off the boy had gotten his blue eyes. Though Anakin thought they looked more wonderful on his son than himself.

They seemed to practically glow against the sand and the mixture of colors in the sky: in fact the boy himself seemed to glow to him. A healthy glow. He had this wonderous light that seemed to emit from him.

 _He's like a light. You were right, Padme._ Anakin whispered to his wife in his heart. _He's so beautiful. I know you would be proud like I am._

 _._

 _Anakin watched lovingly as Padme placed his hand on her swollen stomach. He could feel the baby kicking._

 _He smiled._

 _"I have good news." Padme smiled._

 _Curiosity stirred in Anakin._

 _"Well, that's great! What is it my love ?"_

 _Padme grinned._

 _"I finally picked out a name if we have a boy!"_

 _Anakin grinned back in response._

 _"Really? what is it?" He laughed, delighted. Both had agreed to pick a name for the baby: his if it was a girl and hers if it was a boy. It was fair._

 _He thought she was going to end up having never had picked out a name until birth. She was already so many months along in her pregnancy._

 _"Luke. It means light. He'll be a light to this cruel world...this galaxy...and.. our light."_

Anakin could hear his heart pounding in his chest from his anxiety as the memory faded from his mind and as he was now merely feet away from his son, his stomach in knots.

The boy turned his head, feeling the odd sensation of the stares of human eyes upon him. At first he seen a shuttle and then saw who he recognised was old Ben Kenobi with two others he had only given a glance at. Some man and a teenage girl.

 _Odd. I didnt hear a shuttle land. Probably too busy with the droids to notice._

The teen stood upright and faced the approaching visitors.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! we have visitors." The boy called out over his shoulder at his near by home.

"Hey Mr. Ben! Is there something I can help you with?" The boy asked politely as the smiling man who now stood in front of him stretched out a hand, offering a greeting handshake. Luke shook his hand kindly.

"Luke, I need to speak to you and your-"

What had just happened stopped Obi-wan from continuing.

When Luke's eyes had made serious contact for the first time with the two other visitors his welcoming smile disappeared, replaced with shock and his hand drew back to his side, having held it out for Anakin to shake.

The boy stared back at Anakin and the teenage girl with what looked like a knowing expression.

Anakin grinned and the look of much love was strongly held in his eyes as he looked at the boy. He felt he didnt need to say it, but he did so anyway. He stretched out his hand for the boy to shake.

"Hello Luke, I am your father."


End file.
